


The Most Annoying Thing

by x_marks_the_isa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Board Games, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dorks in Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Game Night, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romance, True Love, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_marks_the_isa/pseuds/x_marks_the_isa
Summary: "Ok, ok my turn." Xion eagerly pulls the next card from a neat stack to the side of the game board. Leaning back into the couch, she reads the contents of it with an amused expression. "This is a good one. What annoys ___ more than anything?"With a flick of her hand, a small color wheel spins and settles on a blue tile.Roxas lets out a sharp laugh. "Ha, Isa! This should be good."
Relationships: AkuSai - Relationship, Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Leaisa - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Most Annoying Thing

**Author's Note:**

> \---In Lea's kh3 character file, he thought about how he viewed Isa to be annoyed with him when they were younger.  
> In Isa's kh3 character file, he thought about how Lea has always meant the world to him.  
> Time to tell him, Isa.---

"Ok, ok my turn." Xion eagerly pulls the next card from a neat stack to the side of the game board. Leaning back into the couch, she reads the contents of it with an amused expression. "This is a good one. What annoys ___ more than anything?"  
With a flick of her hand, a small color wheel spins and settles on a blue tile.

Roxas lets out a sharp laugh. "Ha, Isa! This should be good."

Isa's mouth upturned into a soft smile, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Isa spoke without glancing up, focused on writing the answer on a small whiteboard in his hand. Being the most introverted and soft spoken, it had become a joke within the group of friends that Isa was in a constant state of judgement.

"What'd I miss? What's the question?" Lea slides a heaping bowl of popcorn onto the center console next to the board, a few kernels being knocked astray to tumble to the floor.

Kairi reached for the bowl, failing to stifle a giggle. "We're guessing what annoys Isa the most." She glanced up at Isa as she spoke, whose whiteboard lay forgotten in his lap. His attention had suddenly been shifted, as it does whenever Lea enters a room.

A soft crunch issued from Isa's beanbag as Lea nestled himself next to him, causing Isa to lean slightly toward Lea with the change in weight distribution. The redhead chuckled to himself, "Oh ho. That should be a no-brainer: here, I'll go first. Too easy." He continued to grin mischievously as he scooped up his whiteboard and began scribbling his answer.

Isa shifted himself to continue to look at Lea, now with a curious expression from seeing his enthusiasm. Lea dramatically flips his whiteboard to the others, beaming, "me, of course". He gently bumps into Isa and grins. "Alright, you all can say yours-- but I'm the clear winner here, so might as well just give me my point now." Laughing ensues from the others as Lea begins to nudge Isa continually with his shoulder to further his point. "Right, Isa? Right? It's me, isn't it?"

Isa's expression went from curious to puzzled as he continued to survey Lea, unsure if his answer was a joke. Lea coughs from laughing and smiles at Isa. "I know I can be quite annoying, Isa. Really, it's okay to laugh."

"But you never annoy me", Isa dropped his gaze for a moment and then darted back up to meet Lea, "I adore you."

Lea's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. There was no hint of sarcasm in Isa's voice. Lea released his breath in a soft, sheepish chuckle. "I.." His ears and usual pale complexion were quickly changing to match his brilliantly red hair. Lea leaned forward and kissed Isa's cheek, wrapping a hand around his waist.

"Ehk, come on guys", Roxas cringed and threw a popcorn kernel at Lea's face.

Lea barked with laughter, now ringing with genuine happiness: no longer self-deprecating and sarcastic. Pulling his phone out of his front pocket and raising an eyebrow to Isa, he moves it in front of him like a microphone and hits record. "Say that again, Isa?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything before, but these guys have made me want to try it out.  
> I just love them so much. I'm eager to know if you all like my little scenarios!


End file.
